


Зона безопасности

by Brune



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Drama, F/F, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brune/pseuds/Brune
Summary: Сара пытается наслаждаться новой безопасной жизнью.





	Зона безопасности

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [bfcure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure)

Глядя на жёлто-белые предупреждающие знаки «Денверская зона безопасности», щедро развешанные на стенах и заборах, Сара невольно вспоминала, как её бабушка многозначительно приговаривала: «Ты говоришь — я верю, ты говоришь ещё раз — я сомневаюсь, ты повторяешь трижды — я понимаю, что ты лжёшь».  
«Это нервы, — объясняла себе Сара. — Смерти, ещё смерти и ещё больше смертей. Не считая шести месяцев в клетке».  
Сейчас, стоя на улице под тёплыми лучами солнца и держа в руках бумажный стакан с кофе, она наслаждалась нормальностью жизни. Дурацкий знак на углу она старалась не замечать.  
«Обычный протокол, — одёрнула она себя в который раз. — Как планы эвакуации в больнице».  
И всё же, она бы предпочла, чтобы тревожащие её таблички висели до пропускного пункта, сообщая о безопасности в Денвере тем, кто снаружи, а не тем, кто внутри.  
Её плеча коснулись сзади, и она подскочила на месте.  
— Вот это я понимаю — счастье встречи, — рассмеялась Джолин.  
«Нервы, — напомнила себе Сара, уходя под руку с лучшей в мире девушкой. — Вот затем и нужны знаки. Потому что здесь _безопасно_ ».

Джолин приглашающе развела ноги, и Сара с готовностью улеглась грудью на постель. Вот она, нормальная жизнь: гулять после работы по бульвару, пить в баре паршивый виски, целоваться под звёздами и делить столетний сникерс. А потом прийти домой и снова целоваться до умопомрачения, пока всё не отступит на задний план, кроме этой женщины перед ней, блеска её глаз, тепла её тела, запаха больничного мыла от рук и мускуса между ног.  
Сара коснулась кончиком языка набухшего клитора, Джолин со вздохом подалась навстречу. Сара неторопливо лизнула шире, Джолин издала низкий звук удовлетворения. Сара замычала в ответ, вызывая волну дрожи и сдавленное хихиканье.  
— Ах так? — возмутилась она и накрыла клитор губами. Джолин ахнула и задышала часто-часто.  
Нормальная жизнь. Спокойная жизнь, где есть место обычным радостям. Где есть место смеху, сексу и уверенности. Потому что здесь безопасно.  
Руки Джолин вцепились в неё крепче, палец Сары немел. Она впилась губами в шею Джолин, чуть изменила наклон руки. Палец погружался с чмокающим звуком, Джолин тоже не молчала, и Саре хотелось петь под эту музыку. Вперед-нажим-обратно, вперед-нажим-обратно.  
— Вернись назад, — хрипло попросила Джолин.  
Сара послушно потянула палец наружу.  
— Смени руку, — выдохнула Джолин ей в ухо и тут же застонала от нового прикосновения к клитору.  
Сара, не желая отрываться от неё, совершила одно широкое кругообразное движение, другое, третье... Джолин не протянула долго. Сара впитывала в себя сдавленные звуки, вбирала ощущение влаги между их телами и, прежде чем потянуться к губам Джолин, на секунду провалилась в темноту.  
Или на минуту.  
Перед глазами было темнее, чем она ожидала. В ушах еще стояли приглушённые стоны, но Джолин в её объятиях не двигалась.  
Сара потянулась и с усилием высвободила из-под неё затекшую руку. Другая рука задела мокрое пятно на простыне.  
Сара хихикнула.  
— Вот это я понимаю струящийся энтузиазм.  
Джолин не отозвалась.  
— Ты что, спать вздумала? — всё ещё улыбаясь, позвала Сара.  
Джолин не издала ни звука.  
— Эй... — забеспокоилась Сара.  
Что-то было неправильно.  
Сара села на кровати, нащупала светильник, щёлкнула выключателем.  
Открытые глаза слепо смотрели в потолок. Рот полуоткрыт, грудь неподвижна, под бедрами растеклась кровь — густая, тёмная и блестящая в свете лампы.  
Она обхватила голову руками, зажмурилась и закричала что было сил.

— Сара? — послышался обеспокоенный голос. — Ты что?  
Что-то коснулось её, и она закричала снова.  
— Сара! Ты меня слышишь? Открой глаза!  
Она распахнула глаза, воздуха в груди не хватало, в горле булькало и сипело.  
Джолин сидела над ней, крепко держа за плечи, прижимая к подушке.  
— Дыши, милая, вот так. Смотри на меня. Всё хорошо.  
— Ты... — выдавила Сара, слёзы ручьем потекли по щекам. — Ты... я...  
— Тише, милая, это сон. Плохой сон.  
Джолин легла рядом, обнимая.  
— Всё хорошо. Ты проснулась. Я с тобой, и ты в безопасности.  
— Конечно, — истерически всхлипнула Сара. — Это же зона безопасности, мать её так.  
Джолин только крепче прижала ее к себе. Сара медленно успокаивалась в её руках.  
Зона или не зона, но пока Джолин рядом, пока она её держит, она будет чувствовать себя в безопасности.

На следующий день Сара посмотрела в глаза лабораторной крысе, которой всего минуту назад ввела вакцину, посмотрела на её окровавленную шерсть, на распотрошённый труп её товарки, и побежала.  
Она бежала прочь из больницы, бежала через улицы, мимо ограждений, минуя десятки жёлто-белых знаков.  
Денверская зона безопасности.  
Хрена лысого.  
Она влетела в квартиру, разбудив Джолин, упала перед ней на колени и, крепко держа её руки, принялась взахлеб выкладывать новости.  
Единственная зона безопасности в этом свихнувшемся мире — прямо перед ней.  
Странно, но понимание этого делало её сильнее.


End file.
